


Gay Panic Hole (REMAKE)

by Annitrope20



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Absent Parents, Acephobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has A Crush On Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has A Service Dog, Anxiety/Virgil Sanders Is An Emotional Mess, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Aunts & Uncles, Bisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Chatting & Messaging, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Direct messages, Dirty Jokes, Dr. Emile Picani & Logic | Logan Sanders are Brothers, F/M, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Group Cuddles, Group Homes, Group chat, Hard of Hearing Morality | Patton Sanders, Homophobia, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Logan Can Bake, Logan Shows Emotion, Logan is a burn out, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Mtf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Non-Binary Deceit|Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Past Relationship(s), Patton has depression, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Roommates, Sex Jokes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Texting, The whole sides are just emotional wrecks, Top And Bottom Jokes, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Transphobia, Virgil & Remy are Twins, but that's in later chapters, chat fic, eventually, fuck patton's uncle, fuck rom and res' parents, fuck virgil's mom, remake of a fic I gave up on then deleted, roman is insecure, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annitrope20/pseuds/Annitrope20
Summary: Spider Emo- VirgilBi Nerd- LoganDad- PattonThe Gayest Of Them All- RomanRat Man- RemusSnake Lover- Janus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Spider Emo- Virgil
> 
> Bi Nerd- Logan
> 
> Dad- Patton
> 
> The Gayest Of Them All- Roman
> 
> Rat Man- Remus
> 
> Snake Lover- Janus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad- Patton
> 
> Spider Emo- Virgil
> 
> Bi Nerd- Logan
> 
> Rat- Remus
> 
> Snake Lover- Janus
> 
> Gay Prince- Roman

**_Logan added Patton, Virgil, Roman, Remus and Janus to the chat._ **

_**Logan changed group name to The Gay Panic Hole.** _

**Logan;** Hello all, I have started this group chat for each other to communicate with one an other much easier.

**Remus;** A GOLD FISH IN A CONDOM!

_**Janus removed Remus from The Gay Panic Hole.** _

**Virgil;** You gave Janus admin permissions?

**Logan;** No. How did you get them?

_**Janus changed everyone's names.** _

**Dad;** I like this name.

**Gay Prince;** True.

**Spider Emo; YOU** DRESS UP AS A SPIDER ONE TIME!

**Bi Nerd;** As much as I like the new names, and Remus being absent.

**Bi Nerd;** How did you get Admin Privileges?

**Snake Lover;** Don't worry about it.

**Bi Nerd;** WHENEVER SAY THAT I FEEL I SHOULD WORRY!

**Snake Lover;** Fine, I'll add him back.

**_Snake Lover added Remus to The Gay Panic Hole._ **

**_Snake Lover changed Remus' name to Rat._ **

**Rat;** Guess who's back?

_**Bi Nerd took admin privileges from Snake Lover.** _

**Snake Lover;** Bitch.

**Dad;** LANGUAGE!

**Snake Lover;** :)

**Gay Prince;** Patton, ignore him; he's a bottom.

**Snake Lover;** STFU!

**Rat;** A bottom for who Janus?

**Gay Prince;** Me!

**Dad;** What's a bottom?

_**-3 hours later-** _

**Dad;** Guys?


	2. Group Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad- Patton
> 
> Spider Emo- Virgil
> 
> Bi Nerd- Logan
> 
> Rat- Remus
> 
> Snake Lover- Janus
> 
> Gay Prince- Roman

Virgil walked out of his history class and groaned.

He really hated history.

  
He hated the stern teacher.

He hated the guy behind him that kept throwing crumbled up pieces of paper at him.

He hated how early it started.

He hated basically everything related to that class.

He arrived outside of campus, before feeling a buzz in his jeans pocket.

He opened his phone and entered WhatsAPp, then entered the group chat.

* * *

_**Dad;**_ GUYS! GUESS WHAT!

_**Dad;**_ THEY APROVED MY IDEA OF US HAVING A GROUP HOMEON CAMPUS!

_**Spider Emo;**_ WHAT?

_**Spider Emo;**_ PATTON THAT'S AWESOME!

_**Bi Nerd;**_ Two things.

**_Bi Nerd;_** 1\. *approved *home on

_**Bi Nerd;**_ 2\. PATTON THAT IS FUCKING INCREDIBLE!

_**Dad;**_ ON ANY OTHER TIME I WOULD SAY LANGUAGE BUT IM JUST SO HAPPY!

**_Gay Prince;_ **PADRE THAT IS INCREDIBLE!

_**Gay Prince;**_ The only bad thing is that I'll be living with Remus again...

**_Rat;_** Can't wait brother!

_**Gay Prince;**_ I can...

_**Spider Emo;**_...

_**Spider Emo;**_ Can we get an F in the chat for Roman?

_**Dad;**_ F

**_Snake Lover;_** F

_**Bi Nerd;** _F, I guess?

_**Rat;**_ Ok, F.


	3. Virgil coming out to her dad as mtf 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝖼𝖾 because I only have this idea in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa; Ace like the card?
> 
> Virgil; No ace like I don't need to wank off.
> 
> Papa; Oh.
> 
> Papa; You could've used something different.
> 
> TW: Mentions Of Abuse, Mentions Of Jails (if that triggers anyone, idk all the triggers but better safe then sorry)

𝙋𝙖𝙥𝙖

𝙑𝙞𝙧𝙜𝙞𝙡; 𝖣𝖺𝖽, 𝗐𝖾 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝗄.

𝙋𝙖𝙥𝙖; 𝖲𝗎𝗋𝖾, 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗎𝗉 𝗌𝗈𝗇?

𝙑𝙞𝙧𝙜𝙞𝙡; 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀...

Virgil; But you need to promise not to freak out and to let me explain first.

Papa; Um, ok, what is it?

Virgil; I'm.. 

Virgil: I'm ace.

Papa; ?

Papa; Ace like the card?

Virgil; No ace like I don't need to wank off.

Papa; Oh.

Papa; You could've used something different.

Virgil; Yeah... sorry pops

Papa; Can you give me a more detailed explanation?

Virgil; OK, well...

Virgil; I don't feel sexual attraction to anyone, I do feel romantic or platonic attraction though.

Virgil; I'm OK with being kissed, hugged, foreplay or cuddled. But, only if the kiss and the foreplay leads to nothing, just a romantic moment, and the hug/cuddle doesn't involve any groping.

Virgil; Sexual jokes about others don't annoy that much, but if it's about me, I feel gross.

Papa; Oh.

Papa: Wow.

Papa; Thank you for trusting me enough to come out.

Papa; Just know that you will always be my son and I will love you.

Virgil; That's not it...

Virgil; Can you refer to me as your daughter? And with She/Her pronouns please.

Papa; Alright.

Papa; A lot to take in.

Papa; It may take me a while to adjust to your new gender, I apologise if I misgender by accident. Just know you have my support!

Virgil; Fuck.

Virgil; Great, I'm crying now.

Virgil; Thanks dad..

Papa; Should I tell your mother?

Virgil; I'll tell her when I visit her.

Papa; Are you sure you want to visit her?

Virgil; It's been to fucking long since I talked to her.

Virgil; I'm going to look her in the eyes and tell her; "Mom, I'm an asexual panromantic girl, whether you like it or not, this is my life not yours."

Papa; I'm coming with you. I don't trust the guards to prevent her verbal or emotional abuse.

Virgil; Dad are you sure?

Papa; It took most of my grandparents savings to get her arrested for abusing you physically and borderline sexually.

Virgil; ...

Virgil; And I'm crying again fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Emo- Virgil
> 
> Bi Nerd- Logan
> 
> Dad- Patton
> 
> The Gayest Of Them All- Roman
> 
> Rat Man- Remus
> 
> Snake Lover- Janus

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 11:07 am-: Hello everyone I finally have everything packed!

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 11:07 am-: I am now driving to the house and I apologise for my lateness.

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 11:34 am-: DEAR GODS ITS HIDEOUS!

[Rat Man] -at 11:35 am-: That's what he said.

[Bi Nerd] -at 11:35 am-: Roman if you don't like it then here's what you can do.

[Bi Nerd] -at 11:36 am-: Go back in time and wake your fucking ass up earlier.

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 11:36 am-: Bro :,,(

[Snake Lover] -at 11:37 am-: Shut your mouth and get up here so we can cuddle.

[Spider Emo] -at 11:42 am-: Roman just nyoomed past me.

[Spider Emo] -at 11:43 am-: I dropped my fucking crackers.

[Dad] -at 11:43 am-: Language!

[Bi Nerd] -at 11:43 am-: English.

[Rat Man] -at 11:54 am-: HEY GUESS WHAT I FOUND IN THE BACKYARD!

[Spider Emo] -at 11:54 am-: A bug?

[Rat Man] -at 11:54 am-: WRONG A SPIDER!

[Spider Emo] -at 11:55 am-: So a bug?

[Bi Nerd] -at 11:55 am-: Actually they're animals.

[Snake Lover] -at 11:58 am-: *their

[Bi Nerd] -at 11:58 am-: BITCH DON'T FUCKING * ME!

[Rat Man] -at 11:59 am-: Damn Logan ✨ S 🌟 N 🌟 A 🌟 P 🌟 P 🌟 E 🌟 D ✨

[Spider Emo] -at 12:00 pm-: Please never use that many emojis ever again.

[Rat Man] -at 12:00 pm-: 🙂🖕

[Dad] -at 12:01 pm-: Remus please don't bring it in here.

[Rat Man] -at 12:01 pm-: I won't.

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 12:01 pm-: We're forgetting something.

[The Gayest Of Them All] -at 12:02 pm-: Virgil got something wrong about spiders.

_Bi Nerd Gave Admin Privileges to Dad_

[Snake Lover] -at 12:04 pm-: Why not me!?

[Bi Nerd] -at 12:04 pm-: Because you'll use it for evil.

[Snake Lover] -at 12:05 pm-: I totally would.

[Dad] -at 12:05 pm-: So, I'll change V's name. But, first V are you "out".

[Spider Emo] -at 12:05 pm-: Yep.

_Dad changed Spider Emo's name to Batgirl-GF_

[Batgirl-GF] -at 12:06 pm-: I THOUGHT YOU MEANT ABOUT MY ASEXUALITY!


	5. Chapter 5

V scanned around the room, Roman was sitting on the couch anxiously scratching the lower part of his housewear, Remus was lying down on his back on the carpet scrolling through his phone, Janus was slumped over a bean bag that they brought(stole) from Patton's uncle's "man cave", Logan was sitting on the sofa chair they got when raiding a garage sale for 3 dollars and 80 cents(𝙌𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝘼/𝙉 , 𝙄'𝙢 𝙇𝙚𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝘼𝙢𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠𝙨) which, 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖻𝗎𝗀𝗌, but they got rid of the caterpillars and V kept the spiders and ants for "reasons".

All _her_ friends waiting to know what Patton meant.

"So, you guys probably want an explanation as to what happened in the chat.", she finally said breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded, well expect Patton she came out to him first.

"Well...", she took a deep breath and "I'm trans. Please use she/her."

Roman's mouth gaped, "Oh god."

"I'M TRANSPHOBIC!", he screamed out.

"Eh?", that came out of Remus.

"I've been misgendering you, deadnaming you; I'M A MONSTER!", he screamed again, now making V facepalm.

"Roman chill, I wasn't even out to you yet."

"Yeah, Ro; don't overdramatise things like always.", Janus groaned while rubbing their temples.

"NO! I NEED TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!", Roman said standing up, "V! WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME!?"

"Uh.." she looked into space before deciding on: "Give me 20 bucks and help me choose a new name!"

"Done!", he said almost immediately before taking out a roll of cash from his pocket, counting some cash, "Do you have change for a 30?", he asked holding out 30 bucks.

"Nope!", V said clicking her tongue and taking the cash.

"Mean, but fair.", Roman said while wiping away an imaginary tear, "How about... Verna? It's like the female version of your deadname."

"How about Velma?", Logan said removing an imaginary piece of lint from his black button-up shirt.

"You're just saying that because you've been binge watching scooby-doo series.", said Janus putting their face in the bean bag and letting out a groan at the memory.

"Ok, so either Verna or Velma.", V said as she put her hands on both sides to make it look like she was waying the pros and cons.

"So, we'll call you V until then;" said Remus not looking away from his phone, Logan was surprised he was paying attention, "also, since we're in a coming out mood," he continued apparently now starting to play a game on it, "anyone else wanna say anything?"

Janus shrugged, "I'm non-binary, they/them, I'm fine with Janus;", and they seemed to telepathically predict something so they continued "Roman, if you say that you're a bigot, because you misgendered me by accident or say anything nearly dramatic, I'll fucking dump your ass."

Roman then closed his mouth and sat back down on the sofa.

Patton mumbled "Language Jan."

They turned around and layer their back on the bean bag and stretched hearing a satisfying crack, "Another time Patt."

Logan standing up from his seat went to go to the kitchen and asked "Anyone want me to make something, as a coming celebration."

"Your famous muffins with purple and black frosting!", V said flopping down next to Roman on the couch, and Roman swears he saw her hold her breath a little as if to hide blu-- oh god, he owes Remus 30 bucks.

"Cookies with those yellow sprinkles.", said Janus as they grabbed Roman and flopped him down next to them on the very small space on the already decaying bean bag that let out some of its beans from one of the holes.

After Logan left, Remus put away his phone and said words that ran a chill down V's spine: "Just tell you him you like him already it's pathetic seeing trying not to get flustered around him."

Roman mumbled out a small: "Fuck you Remus' love for Sherlock."


	6. Fun Facts/More About My AU(Part 1!)

V:

\- Her only friends for a while were Patton, Remus and Janus before meeting the others

\- She has a dark academia aesthetic 

\- Is a 𝗵𝘂𝗴𝗲 𝖦𝗋𝖾𝖾𝗄 Mythology nerd and kind of a weeb.

\- Talks with Namus(Orange Side) the most.

\- Hates taking her anxiety meds.

\- It is rare for people other than her dad or Pat to see her cry or breakdown because of her "bad girl" persona.

\- Actually a real softy.

Patton:

\- He likes to hand out with his friends more than with his family.

\- Does dad like things to make up for having an absent father.

\- Suffers From ADHD and depression.

\- Has a crush on Remus but is afraid he'll leave him if he knows.

\- Works at a pet shop

Logan:

\- Has those cards with slang terms, and had to replace them twice because of V.

\- Does his classes online

\- Actually he doesn't go to the same college as the others, he's their because of an internship with a famous business man who is the business teacher.

\- Childhood friends with Roman.

\- Only shows emotion around his friends/brother

\- Brothers with Emile

\- A fucking workaholic

\- Seriously Emile/V had to legitimately 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝗈𝖿𝖿 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾𝖽, 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗋𝖾𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝗍𝗈 𝖾𝖺𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗐𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗀𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 whatever he's using for work until he eats.


	7. Here come the siblings!

;!BatGirl-GF Added Remy To "The Gay Panic Hole"!;

[Bi-Nerd]-at 1:34 pm-: Oh, I see how it is.

;!Bi-Nerd Added Emile To "The Gay Panic Hole"!;

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:35 pm-: Jokes on you! I actually like Emile!

[Bi-Nerd]-at 1:36 pm-: CURSE YOUR LOVABLE PERSONALITY EMILE!

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 1:36 pm-: Uh, what?

[Dad]-at 1:36 pm-: ^

[Rat]-at 1:36 pm-: ^

[Snake Lover]-at 1:37 pm-: ^

[Emile]-at 1:38 pm-: Um, hi! I'm Emile Picani, I'm Logan's brother and he said that he was going to add me to this chat. But, if it makes you all uncomfortable I can leave.

[Remy]-at 1:38 pm-: Hello, Virga added me to torture Logan for eating her food.

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 1:38 pm-: Virga really?

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:39 pm-: Yes.

[Dad]-at 1:39 pm-: Hello, Remy and Emile! It is nice to meet you! How about for introduction everyone says their names + pronouns + sexualities so no one gets confused!

[Dad]-at 1:39 pm-: Patton, He/Him, Gay.

[Rat]-at 1:39 pm-: Remus, He/They, Also Gay

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 1:40 pm-: Roman, Any Pronouns Work, Big Gay

[Snake Lover]-at 1:40 pm-: Janus, They/Them, Demiromantic Demisexual, gay

[Bi-Nerd]-at 1:41 pm-: Logan, He/Him, Biromantic Asexual

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:41 pm-: Virga, She/Her, Panromantic Asexual

[Remy]-at 1:42 pm-: Alright; Remy, They/Them, Gay like Janus, Demiromantic

[Emile]-at 1:43 pm-: Um, Emile, He/Him, Gay.

;!Remy Changed Their Name To "GIVE ME COFFEE";!

;!Bi-Nerd Changed Emile's Name To "The One(1) Braincell"!;

[Bi-Nerd]-at 1:44 pm-: Hope you like memes, the chat blowing up at 3 am since none of them sleep, trauma jokes, dragging anti-lgbt+ celebrities, and talks about idiotic and damn well dangerous things they're going to do that I try to them out of but get sucked in instead.

[Snake Lover]-at 1:45 pm-: Also, dragging Virga's transphobic history teacher, and venting.

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:45 pm-: Lots of Venting.

[The One(1) Braincell]-at 1:46 pm-: Well this is going to be fun.

/!Private Messages Between GIVE ME COFFEE and BatGirl-GF!\

[GIVE ME COFFEE]-at 1:50 pm-: HE'S ACE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:51 pm-: *may have a chance.


	8. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short.

Virga ran her hand through her neck length brown hair.

" _When will he get here?_ ", she mumbled sending him another message.

_____________

[Virga]-at 3:36 pm-: Dad! Please! Hurry up!

_____________

"Excuse me?", the woman on the desk glared daggers into Virga.

"Yeah, sorry.", she wrote in her name and information.

The lady took a quick glance at it and motioned for Virga to go in.

\----

She sat on the table in front of her mother that was wearing a disgustingly large smile.

"So, hey... long time no see.", she started, putting her hand up in a wave motion.

"Virgil! Oh it's been so long.", she said using _it_.

𝙊𝙠, 𝙑𝙞𝙧𝙜𝙖 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙤𝙧 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧.

"A-actually, it's Virga, I'm trans.." she mumbled out that last part.

!!TW FOR TRANSPHOBIA!! !!TW FOR Mention CHILD ABUSE!!

Her mother grinned again.

"Wow, I never knew you were that much of a freak Vir _gil_.", she put her face in her hands and stared at her as if she was waiting for her to breakdown.

"Heh," the younger girl leaned back, "atleast I didn't abuse my kid."

The older woman felt as if she was going to pop a vein, "Well, I'm here to atone for my crimes.", she said with probably the fakest smile.

"Bull **shit**.", she snarled, venom in her voice, "Even after you're out of here I'm staying as far away from you."

"Oh, Virgil.", she pushed a strand of black hair out of her own face and continued with:"You can dress up as a girl as much as you want, but you'll always be a failure of a son."

Virga stood up and began to walk away before saying:"And you can push me out of your vagina as many times as you want, but you'll never be my mom."

______________

Gay Panic Hole

[Bi-Nerd]-at 1:58 pm-  
So, in conclusion...

System-at 1:58 pm-  
[BatGirl-GF] is now online

[BatGirl-GF]-at 1:59 pm-  
Logan, shut the $!#^ up; I just stood up to my mom and now not even God themselves can strike me down.

System-at 2:01 pm-  
Several people are typing

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:03 pm-  
Oh, that never ends well.

[Dad]-at 2:05 pm-  
YOU WHAT!? ARE YOU OK!? DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! YOU'RE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!? ME AND LOGAN WILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING! HOW ABOUT A MOVIE NIGHT? YOU CAN PICK!

[GIVE ME COFFEE]-at 2:06 pm-  
YOU STOOD UP TO HER! YES! I'VE WENT OFF ON HER ON HER FIRST DAY IN THE SLAMMER! AND YOU FINALLY DID IT! I'M SO $^@^ING PROUD! GO QUEEN!

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 2:08 pm-  
HOLY $&@+ YOU DID IT! HOW DID SHE REACT!? DID SHE HURT YOU!? DO I NEED TO GET MY SWORD!? WITH THE GODS ON MY SIDE I WILL SMITE HER IF SHE HURT YOU!!!!

[Snake Lover]-at 2:08 pm-  
AHHDIWUWHDHDUWOIQ9QOZDHEE I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THE DAY WOULD COEM! DID SHE CRY!? IF SHE CRIED AND YOU DON'T TELL US THEN WE'RE NO LONGER FRIENDS! PLEASE TELL ME SHE CRIED IT WOULD BE THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE YEAR!!!

[Rat]-at 2:09 pm-  
YES 6E YES YES YES YESY EYE SYEBSYGE SUDGWHIDJDEHGSHWJXND IT'S PARTY TIME! VIRGA STOOD UP TO HER ABUSER AND I GOT MONEY FROM ROMAN BECAUSE VIRGAN IS REAL!!

[BatGirl-GF]-2:09 pm-  
Wtf is a Virgan?

[Bi-Nerd]-at 2:10 pm-  
Virga as much as I am proud of you; are you alright?

Standing up to your abuser can be emotionally exhausting, and I fear that you may be more exhausted then before so if you need a sounding board or just pillow to lean on, I am here!

What she did was heartless and disgusting and I hope that you are OK.

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 2:12 pm-  
Ya dropped this Lo..👑

[Bi-Nerd]-at 2:12 pm-  
Thank you Roman. I think.

[The One(1) Braincell]-at 2:13 pm-  
I took a nap, and this happened.

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:14 pm-  
That's what you get for sleeping :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virga(Trans!Girl!Virgil) angst arc over! Analogical slow burn and Logan angst next!


	9. Night Owls.

[Bi Nerd]-at 2:28 am-:  
Ok, who's up and why.

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:28 am-:  
Me, I was reading TodoBaku and KomaHina angst fanfics and lost track of time.

[Dad]-at 2:29 am-:  
I was watching Badboyhalo stream highlights and also lost track of time.

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 2:30 am-:  
I may or may not have been writing a Hannigram fanfic.

[Rat]-at 2:32 am-:  
How the fuck did someone discover milk? Did they just look at cow tits, and decide to suck em.

[GIVE ME COFFEE]-at 2:34 am-:  
Night-shift at Starbucks.

[Bi Nerd]-at 2:35 am-:  
Finishing an essay.

[The Gayest Of Them All]-at 2:35 am-:  
WE HAVE AN ESSAY DUE!?

[Bi Nerd]-at 2:37 am-:  
I... we don't go to the same college...

System-at 2:38 am-:  
Bi Nerd Changed The Gayest Of Them All's name to Fool

[Fool]-at 2:40 am-:  
I AM OFFENDED I AM HURT I AM TIRED I AM GOING TO GO TO SLEEP I AM ANGRY I AM IN BED I AM UNDER THE COVERS I AM WISHING YOU ALL GOODNIGHT!

System-at 2:40 am-:  
Fool Is Offline

[Dad]-at 2:40 am-:  
Yeah, me too. Night.

System-at 2:41 am-:  
Dad Is Offline

[Rat]-at 2:41 am-:  
I'm gonna look at Waluigi hentai then hit the hay.

System-at 2:41 am-:  
Rat Is Offline

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:42 am-:  
Did not need to know that one of my first friends shoots rope to Waluigi Hentai.

[Bi Nerd]-at 2:44 am-:  
Are you not going to sleep?

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:44 am-:  
Alas, my anxiety will not allow it, so I shall watch the third episode of Alice In Borderlands.

[Bi Nerd]-at 2:45 am-:  
Ok, good night.

[BatGirl-GF]-at 2:45 am-:  
Sleep tight!

!!ALICE IN BORDERLANDS EPISODE 3 SPOILER WARNING AHEAD!!

[BatGirl-GF]-at 3:05 am-:  
CHPFA KWRYBE NOOO  
*Chota *Karube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one spoil anything of Alice In Borderlands of episode 4 and forward in the comments or I'll discontinue the story.


End file.
